Godslastering
[[Afbeelding:BlasphemyDurer.jpg|right|300px|frame|Van Blasfemie, uit Het Narrenschip, houtsnede, toegeschreven aan Albrecht Dürer]] Godslastering of blasfemie is letterlijk het kwaadspreken van iemand zijn God of van aan de goden gewijde zaken. Dit kan het bespotten van een god of opperwezen zijn of van godsdienstige tradities, door gesproken woord, geschrift of door andere uitingen. Ook iets zeggen of doen wat geacht wordt aan de godheid te zijn voorbehouden kan als godslastering aangemerkt worden. Religie en godslastering Alle theïstische religies worden gekenmerkt door een diepe verering voor een opperwezen of voor een aantal godheden of goddelijke principes. Binnen de normen en waarden van een religie geldt de aantasting van de eer van diegene of datgene dat vereerd wordt derhalve als een zeer zwaar vergrijp. Bijvoorbeeld in het antieke jodendom: Leviticus 24 vers 16 stelt de dood door steniging als straf op het lasteren van de naam van God. Ook in de islam is de traditionele straf voor godslastering de doodstraf. Daar wordt soms tegenin gebracht dat een eeuwig, almachtig en onvoorwaardelijk liefhebbend opperwezen niet door mensen tegen godslastering verdedigd hoeft te worden. De meeste definities van God (die er in essentie op neerkomen dat God het grootste almachtigste onvoorwaardelijk liefhebbendste wezen is) houden impliciet in dat dit wezen, vanwege zijn aard, niet beledigd kán worden. Sommigen stellen dat de werkelijke godslastering niet wordt gepleegd door mensen die niet in God geloven, maar juist door hen die zeggen God te dienen en tegelijkertijd dingen zeggen of doen, die met Gods waardigheid in tegenspraak zijn. Zo laakte de Noorse minister van Cultuur en Kerkzaken, Valgerd Svarstad Haugland, het hardop in de kerk bidden voor een voetbalclub. Aanleiding was het dankgebed dat dominee Einar Gelius in de kerk had uitgesproken voor de 4-1 overwinning van Vålerenga IF tegen Rosenborg BK. Theologie-professor Jacob Jervell was het met haar eens en zei dat dergelijke praktijken zelfs ruiken naar godslastering. www.sportwereld.be In dit verband wordt de tekst "Gott mit uns" op de koppels van de soldaten in het Duitse leger in de Hitler-tijd ook wel genoemd. Strafrecht en godslastering Een aantal landen kent een verbod op godslastering. Een dergelijk verbod kan vanwege verschillende gronden in de nationale wetgeving zijn opgenomen: * vanuit de gedachte dat de staat de christelijke (of de islamitische) moraal behoort te verdedigen; die gedachte kan voortkomen uit: ** een afwijzing van de scheiding van kerk en staat, waarbij de overheid wordt gezien als "hoedster der Kerk" of "beschermer van het ware geloof"; ** of een situatie waarbij vrijwel de gehele bevolking een bepaalde godsdienst aanhangt. * ter bescherming van de openbare orde, die in gevaar kan komen door godsdienstige onlustgevoelens en polarisatie; * om de bevolking te vrijwaren van uitingen die als pijnlijk en krenkend worden ervaren. Westerse landen In de Westerse landen bestaat de laatste halve eeuw de tendens om wetten tegen godslastering af te schaffen of te hervormen. De verhouding tussen deze wetten en de vrijheid van meningsuiting is regelmatig een bron van discussie. In landen waar deze wetten bestaan, wordt godslastering zelden nog door een rechter bestraft. In civiele procedures wordt soms compensatie afgedwongen voor belediging van bepaalde religieuze groeperingen. Er bestaan anti-godslastering wetten in diverse landen, waaronder: * diverse staten in de Verenigde Staten (de Amerikaanse Supreme Court heeft bepaald dat dat zulke wetten ongrondwettelijk zijn) * Tot juli 2008 in het Verenigd Koninkrijk * Nederland (Wetboek van Strafrecht, de artikelen 147, 147a en 429bis) * Duitsland (Strafgesetzbuch Artikel 166) * Oostenrijk (Artikel 188 en 189 van het wetboek van strafrecht) * Finland (Sectie 10 van hoofdstuk 17 van het wetboek van strafrecht) * Italië * Spanje (Artikel 525 van het wetboek van strafrecht) Historie Westerse landen hebben vanouds een christelijke achtergrond met meestal een getalsmatig overheersende godsdienstige gezindheid, die vaak ook nog staatskerk was. Godslastering werd vanaf de Middeleeuwen tot in de negentiende eeuw als verwerpelijk en strafwaardig gedrag gezien. Zo werd de maker van het toneelstuk 'Het liefdesconcilie' (Das Liebeskonzil) uit 1894, de Duitse schrijver Oskar Panizza, in 1895 wegens godslastering tot een jaar gevangenisstraf veroordeeld door het Landgericht München. Bestaat een kunstexceptie?, Doctoraalscriptie K.J. Koelman, 1996 (bijgewerkt in 1997), Begeleid door J.J.C. KabelBiografie Oskar Panizzi :In 'Het liefdesconcilie', een satire op de clerus, smeden God, Maria, Jezus en Satan een complot om de losbandig levende plaatsvervangers op aarde te straffen. Ze sturen een jonge vrouw om syfilis te verspreiden, eerst binnen de pauselijke hofhouding, dan in de kloosters en vervolgens onder het volk. God wordt ten tonele gevoerd als een seniele man, Jezus als een domme sul en Maria als een sluwe intrigante. Daarnaast komt er een seksscène met een paus in voor. (Zie ook hieronder bij Europese rechtspraak). Nederland Wet inzake smalende godslastering (1932) In de communistische ideologie wordt godsdienst beschouwd als een middel waarmee de kapitalistische machthebbers het proletariaat zoet houden met een belofte van een zalig hiernamaals. Het originele idee was om de arbeiders af te houden van de revolutie die de communistische heilsstaat zou vestigen. Daarom noemden ze de godsdienst 'als opium van het volk'. Het Nederlandse communistische blad De Tribune publiceerde artikelen en spotprenten tegen de godsdienst, met daarin teksten als 'God beteekent imperialistische oorlog. Christus.' Vlak voor Kerst 1930 publiceerde het blad een artikel dat opriep het Kerstfeest af te schaffen. Twee jaar later toonde het blad een spotprent waarin twee arbeiders de bijl aan het Kruis van Christus zetten. Voor minister van justitie Jan Donner, de grootvader van de latere minister Piet Hein Donner, was dit de aanleiding voor de Wet inzake smalende godslastering. Op openbare godslastering in woord of beeld werd een gevangenisstraf (respectievelijk maximaal 1 en 3 maanden) of een geldboete (maximaal ƒ 100,- en ƒ 150,-) gesteld. Donner wilde uitingen bestraffen "die in haar uitdrukkingswijze zelf een honen van de persoon Gods bevatten." Kritiek leveren op God en het geloof werd door de nieuwe wet niet verboden. Ook kleinzoon Donner strijdt tegen 'uitbraakselen der hel', Trouw 17 november 2004Smalende godslastering: een stukje parlementaire geschiedenis, Parlement & Politiek De bepalingen zijn als volgt in het wetboek van strafrecht terecht gekomen: *Onder de "Misdrijven tegen de openbare orde": ** Artikel 147 sub 1 verbiedt 'smalende godslasteringen' als die in het openbaar geuit worden en krenkend zijn voor godsdienstige gevoelens. Dit geldt zowel voor gesproken als voor geschreven teksten en voor afbeeldingen. (maximum straf: 3 maanden gevangenis) Artikel 147 WvS ** Artikel 147 sub 2 verbiedt bespotting van predikanten, priesters en dergelijke '"in de waarneming van hun bediening". ** Artikel 147 sub 3 verbiedt beschimping van aan de eredienst gewijde voorwerpen. ** Artikel 147a lid 1 en 2 betreft het uitgeven of ten gehore brengen van godslasterlijke publicaties. Daarop staat maximaal twee maanden gevangenis. ** Artikel 147a lid 3 bepaalt dat iemand die binnen twee jaar herhaaldelijk wordt veroordeeld voor een dergelijke publicatie uit zijn beroep (van uitgever) gezet kan worden. *Onder de "Overtredingen betreffende de openbare orde": ** Artikel 429bis stelt een maand gevangenisstraf op het aan de openbare weg tonen van krenkende, godslasterlijke leuzen en afbeeldingen. Artikel 429bis WvS Het ezelsproces In de allereerste aflevering van "Dialoog, tijdschrift voor homofilie en maatschappij" had Gerard Kornelis van het Reve (zoals hij toen nog heette) een 'Brief aan mijn Bank' opgenomen. Daarin vertelde de schrijver hoe hij zich de Wederkomst voorstelde: ’Als God zich opnieuw in Levende Stof gevangen geeft, zal hij als ezel terugkeren, hoogstens in staat een paar lettergrepen te formuleren, miskend en verguisd en geranseld, maar ik zal hem begrijpen en meteen met hem naar bed gaan, maar ik doe zwachtels om zijn hoefjes, dat ik niet te veel schrammen krijg als hij spartelt bij het klaarkomen.’ Op 22 februari 1966 stelde SGP-parlementariër ir. C.N. van Dis Kamervragen (aan de ministers van justitie en van cultuur, recreatie en maatschappelijk werk) over deze uitlatingen en drong aan op vervolging op grond van artikel 147 van het Wetboek van Strafrecht. De ministers antwoordden dat het Amsterdamse parket inderdaad vervolging zou instellen. De officier van justitie betrok in zijn dagvaarding ook een nauw verwante passage uit de inmiddels verschenen bundel 'Nader tot U'. Daarin had Van het Reve namelijk geschreven: ’En God Zelf zou bij mij langs komen in de gedaante van een éénjarige, muisgrijze ezel en voor de deur staan en aanbellen en zeggen: „Gerard, dat boek van je – weet je dat ik bij sommige stukken gehuild heb?” „Mijn Heer en mijn God! Geloofd weze Uw Naam tot in alle Eeuwigheid! Ik houd zo verschrikkelijk veel van U”, zou ik proberen te zeggen, maar halverwege zou ik al in janken uitbarsten, en Hem beginnen te kussen en naar binnen trekken, en na een geweldige klauterpartij om de trap naar het slaapkamertje op te komen, zou ik Hem drie keer achter elkaar langdurig in Zijn Geheime Opening bezitten, en daarna een present-eksemplaar geven, niet gebrocheerd, maar gebonden – niet dat gierige en benauwde – met de opdracht: „Voor De Oneindige. Zonder Woorden”.’ De rechtbank oordeelde dat de passages weliswaar godslasterlijk waren, maar geen smalend karakter hadden. Reve ging daarop in hoger beroep, waarbij hij zelf zijn verdediging voerde. Hij wees er onder andere op dat de wet een onzinnig onderscheid maakt tussen het lasteren van personen die als God worden vereerd en het uitschelden van bijvoorbeeld Maria, Boeddha, of Krishna, die immers niet als goden worden beschouwd. Godslastering zelden bestraft, Katholiek Nederland Van het Reve werd vrijgesproken — een oordeel dat in april 1968 door de Hoge Raad werd bevestigd. Kort daarop werd hem de P.C. Hooft-prijs toegekend. Academische studies De strafrechtelijke aanpak van religie-delicten zijn onderwerp van diverse studies. * E.J. de Roo - Godslastering; rechtsvergelijkende studie over blasfemie en andere religiedelicten; Deventer 1970 (Dissertatie Groningen) * A.L.J.M. Janssens - Strafbare belediging Dissertatie A.L.J.M. Janssens, Strafbare belediging * De bekende strafpleiter Koos Plooy pleitte in de scriptie waarmee hij zijn rechtenstudie aan de universiteit van Utrecht afrondde voor een verbod op het krenken van godsdienstige gevoelens door godslastering. "Over Koos Plooy", Reformatorisch Dagblad (zie ook: Een officier zonder dubbele bodem, NRC 10 sept. 2007). Theo van Gogh De Bond tegen het vloeken heeft in 1995 nog tevergeefs geprobeerd Theo van Gogh op basis van artikel 147 veroordeeld te krijgen, nadat hij 'christenhonden' voor 'supportersvereniging van die rotte vis van Nazareth' had uitgemaakt. Dierenbescherming Voor de kerstperiode van 2002 zette de Dierenbescherming een campagne op tegen het eten van wild. Voor deze campagne verspreidden ze posters en ansichtkaarten waarop Maria, de moeder van Jezus, werd afgebeeld met een dood konijn, met de tekst "Zalig Kerstmis" en "Maak het niet te wild". Een aantal reclamemedia, zoals de NS en het weekblad HP/De Tijd weigerden de afbeelding te verspreiden en er werden Kamervragen over gesteld. De Stichting Contact Rooms Katholieken diende een strafklacht in op basis van artikel 147 en 147a. In de aangifte werd opgeroepen om terug te komen van het beleid van de jaren zestig, waarin "alles kon": :"Cliënte is bekend met de zeer stringente interpretatie die destijds de Hoge Raad heeft gegeven aan het begrip "smalende godslastering" in het arrest HR 2 april 1968, NJ 1968;373 (het zogenaamde Ezelproces tegen de schrijver G.K. van het Reve), waarbij de schuldgraad werd opgeschroefd tot opzet met noodzakelijkheidsbewustzijn; cliënte meent – salva omni respectu - dat deze uitspraak een triest relict is van de "roaring sixties", waarin alles kon en alles mooi was, en waarvan hoognodig afstand dient te worden genomen." Persbericht Stichting CRK 16 december 2002Aangifte CRK tegen Dierenbescherming 2002 Actie SHIVA In 2001 was er grote opschudding ontstaan in de Hindoestaanse gemeenschap over een bedrijf dat onder de naam "Shiva Entertainment CV" pornografische video's verkocht. Binnen de Hindoe-filosofie wordt met de naam "Shiva" aangeduid "Het Opperwezen"; Shiva staat synoniem voor God bij aanhangers van de Hindoe-religie. De werkgroep Agni had handtekeningen verzameld van ongeveer 28.000 personen en eiste in kort geding dat het bedrijf zijn naam zou veranderen of ophouden onder die naam porno te verspreiden. Volgens de eisers was er sprake van godslastering, van belediging en van schending van de normen ter handhaving van de openbare orde. Deze, op godsdienstige gevoelens krenkende manier van uitlaten zou in strijd zijn met de openbare orde of goede zeden. Het bedrijf voerde aan dat Shiva ook een gewone meisjesnaam is, en dat er meer bedrijven bestaan met het woord 'shiva' in de naam. Op 2 augustus 2001 deed de Amsterdamse rechtbank uitspraak. Daarbij werd de eis afgewezen, omdat niet gebleken was dat het bedrijf de bedoeling had gehad de naam van God te gebruiken of te misbruiken. De rechter oordeelde: :Hoezeer duidelijk en begrijpelijk is dat eisers pijnlijk zijn getroffen in hun religieuze gevoelens door het gebruik van de naam Shiva in de handelsnaam van gedaagde, op grond van het bovenstaande dient de gevraagde voorziening te worden geweigerd. uitspraak, LJN nummer AB3067: Shiva Entertainment C.V. Politieke discussie in november 2004 Brief aan de kamer Op 10 november 2004 stuurden ministers Donner en Remkes een brief om de Tweede Kamer te informeren over de achtergronden van de moord op Theo van Gogh. Aan het eind van paragraaf 6.4 van die brief, Voorkomen en tegengaan van islamitische radicalisering stond: :"Het kabinet heeft eerder aangekondigd dat de mogelijkheden voor verruiming van de strafbaarstelling voor belediging en godslastering, worden onderzocht. Dat onderzoek loopt nu nog. :(...) Daarnaast beziet het kabinet of naast het strafrecht ook andere mogelijkheden bestaan om uitspraken op hun mogelijk beledigende karakter te toetsen. Te denken valt aan een commissie, vergelijkbaar aan de Commissie gelijke behandeling, die op verzoek van klagers uitspraken zal beoordelen. " Vervolgens komt de discussie in een stroomversnelling: * Op het CDA-congres te Utrecht op 13 november refereerde minister Donner (CDA) aan de brief aan de kamer en zei dat je mensen niet tot in het diepst van hun overtuiging en op grove wijze mag beledigen. Hij voegde er aan toe dat hij daarmee niet wil zeggen dat Theo van Gogh te ver is gegaan. Donner wil godslastering aanpakken, Katholiek Nederland 13 nov 2004 * In het programma Buitenhof van 15 november reageerde minister Verdonk (VVD, Vreemdelingen en integratie) afwijzend: ::"Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat collega Donner bedoelt dat wij naar een lager incasseringsniveau moeten met zijn allen. Wij hebben hier vrijheid van meningsuiting en die moeten we gewoon bewaken" * Minister De Graaf (D66, Bestuurlijke vernieuwing) stelde dat minister het lopende onderzoek naar verruiming van de strafbaarheid voor belediging en godslastering op eigen houtje zou doen en het zou bovendien in strijd zijn met het kabinetsbeleid. De Graaf beriep zich daarbij op een notitie over grondrechten, die het kabinet in mei van dit jaar naar de Tweede Kamer heeft gestuurd. Daarin wordt geconcludeerd dat de verhouding tussen rechtspraktijk en maatschappelijke praktijk het vooralsnog niet nodig maakt dat de wetsbepalingen worden gewijzigd. * Op 15 november vraagt een aantal columnisten, cabaretiers en andere kunstenaars aan minister Donner in een open brief: "Kunt u ons een definitie geven en dit toelichten met enkele voorbeelden. In warrige tijden als deze is niets zo belangrijk als helderheid en duidelijkheid". Dagblad Metro 16 november 2004 * Op 16 november betoogt D66 kamerlid Lousewies van der Laan in de kamer dat het wetsartikel over godslastering beter helemaal afgeschaft kan worden. Het onderscheid tussen krenking van godsdienstige gevoelens en andere soorten van belediging zou volstrekt overbodig zijn. Andere bepalingen over belediging en kwetsing van bevolkingsgroepen zouden voldoende bescherming bieden. Zij dient daartoe op 23 november een motie in, maar deze wordt verworpen. Politieke discussie in 2008 en 2009 In maart 2008 hield de Tweede Kamer een debat met de regering waaruit bleek dat zich een meerderheid aftekende om het verbod op godslastering te schrappen. De regeringspartijen CDA en Christenunie verklaarden zich voorstander van een handhaving. Minister Hirsch Ballin besloot daarop met een voorstel te komen. Het kabinet stelde na enkele maanden de Kamer voor om artikel 147 te schrappen, maar tegelijkertijd artikel 137c 'te verduidelijken'. Hirsch Ballin stelde voor om in dat artikel het zinnetje 'middellijke of onmiddellijke' belediging op te nemen als strafbaar. Een deel van de Kamer vond dat een onwenselijke uitbreiding van artikel 137c omdat het indirecte belediging strafbaar zou maken. In een Kamerdebat in december 2008 zei Hirsch Ballin namens de regering dat de twee elementen van zijn voorstel niet deelbaar zijn. Dit zorgde zowel bij coalitiepartners ChristenUnie en CDA, als bij de PvdA voor een dillema. CDA en CU besloten daarop voor een motie te stemmen van de SGP die de Regering opriep om alles bij het oude te laten. Deze motie werd verworpen. Op dinsdag 20 januari 2009 werd gestemd over een motie om in ieder geval artikel 147 te schrappen. Deze motie van het lid Boris van der Ham (D66) werd aangenomen, met steun van PvdA, VVD, SP, PVV, GroenLinks, PvdD en het lid Verdonk. Dit was de eerste keer sinds invoering van het wetsvoorstel in 1932 dat een meerderheid zich uitsprak over afschaffen. Overige westerse landen Verenigde Staten In de Verenigde Staten garandeert het Eerste Amendement (First Amendment) een grote vrijheid van meningsuiting. Echter, diverse staten hebben nog steeds wetten tegen godslastering. Hoofdstuk 272 van de General Laws van Massachusetts, bijvoorbeeld, stelt (vertaald): : Sectie 36. Wie opzettelijk de heilige naam van God lastert door loochening, vloeken of schaamteloos kwaadspreken van God, zijn schepping, regering of laatste oordeel van de wereld, of door schaamteloos kwaadspreken van Jezus Christus of de Heilige Geest, door het heilig woord van God, vervat in de heilige schrift, te vloeken of schaamteloos te belasteren of bloot te stellen aan verachting en bespotting wordt gestraft met gevangenisstraf van ten hoogste een jaar of een boete van ten hoogste honderd dollar waarbij goed gedrag kan worden geëist. Verenigd Koninkrijk Naar aanleiding van de publicatie van de roman De Duivelsverzen door Salman Rushdie, riepen een aantal Britse moslims op om Rushdie voor godslastering te vervolgen op basis van de Britse wet, maar er werd geen aanklacht tegen hem ingediend. Dat kon ook niet, want in het Britse recht werden alleen blasfemische uitspraken die het christendom, hiermee werd de Anglicaanse Kerk bedoeld, bestraft. Naar aanleiding van deze situatie werd door sommigen gesteld dat alle religies een gelijke bescherming onder de wet zouden moeten genieten. Anderen noemden de wetten op de godslastering van het Verenigd Koninkrijk een anachronisme en stelden voor ze af te schaffen. Dit is ook gebeurd door de criminal justice and immigration act van 2008 (in werking treding 8 juli 2008). Italië In juli 2002 censureerde de Italiaanse overheid vijf websites, waaronder PorcaMadonna, wegens godslastering. De sites vertoonden godslasterlijke afbeeldingen en teksten. Via de sites werden ook kledingstukken met shockerende slogans verkocht. De sites werden gehost door een Amerikaanse provider, maar waren opgezet in Italië. ZDnet nieuws - porno sites in Italië gesloten Europese rechtspraak In 1985 zou de film Het liefdesconcilie, gefilmd naar het hierboven reeds genoemde toneelstuk uit 1894, in een Oostenrijks filmhuis vertoond worden. In advertenties en voorpublicaties was het karakter en de inhoud van de film vooraf bekend gemaakt. De diocesaan van de Katholieke kerk diende een klacht in, waarop de film werd verboden en later onttrokken aan het verkeer wegens godslastering, wat door het Oostenrijkse Strafwetboek verboden wordt. Nadat beroep bij Oostenrijkse rechtbanken niet gehonoreerd werd, kwam de zaak voor de Europese Commissie voor de Rechten van de Mens (ECRM) wegens schending van 10 EVRM. Aan de orde kwam de verhouding tussen artikel 10 van het Europees Verdrag voor de Rechten van de Mens (EVRM), dat de vrijheid van meningsuiting beschermt, en artikel 9 EVRM, dat over de vrijheid van godsdienst gaat. De commissie oordeelde, met een stemverhouding van negen tegen vijf, dat de inbeslagname een schending van artikel 10 was. Met een stemverhouding van dertien tegen één oordeelde ze dat de verbeurdverklaring een schending van dit artikel opleverde. De commissie vond daarbij van belang: * dat het publiek van tevoren op de hoogte was gesteld van het karakter van de film, zodat het na bezichtiging ervan moeilijk gechoqueerd kon zijn. * het feit dat het toneelstuk en het boek in Oostenrijk niet verboden waren en de film en het toneelstuk in andere landen ongestraft vertoond konden worden, * dat het werk gekarakteriseerd werd door een satirische ondertoon en dat alleen als daarvoor een zeer dringende reden is, satirische werken volledig verboden mogen worden. In 1994 kwam de zaak voor het Europese Hof voor de Rechten van de Mens (EHRM). Dit vond dat nationale overheden een behoorlijke eigen inschattingsvrijheid hebben, omdat er geen uniforme Europese opvatting van het belang van religie in de samenleving te geven is, maar dat elke inperking zorgvuldig moet worden gemotiveerd. Het oordeelde dat er ten tijde van de inbeslagname een dringende reden was om de religieuze vrede te bewaren, en dat het oordeel van de Oostenrijkse rechters voldoende gemotiveerd was. Drie van de negen rechters van het EHRM maakten echter bezwaar tegen dit oordeel, onder andere omdat zij de overweging dat door agressieve uitingen op het gebied van religie de geest van tolerantie geweld aan wordt gedaan dubieus vonden. Zou hier, zo redeneerden zij, niet juist van de overgrote meerderheid tolerantie ten opzichte van de minderheid geëist moeten worden? In hun ogen mag de vrijheid slechts beperkt worden als iemand er niet alles aan gedaan heeft anderen de ongewenste confrontatie te besparen. Islamitische wereld In het vaste strafstelsel (Hadd) van het islamitisch recht (shari'a) wordt op godslastering de doodstraf gesteld. Deze straf is daadwerkelijk voltrokken in onder meer Pakistan, Iran en Afghanistan. blasfemie (www.amnesty.nl) Pakistan Artikel 295 B en C van het Pakistaanse wetboek van strafrecht bepalen dat, wanneer iemand de koran beledigt, hij veroordeeld moet worden tot levenslang. Als iemand de profeet Mohammed onteert, wacht hem op grond van deze wet de doodstraf. In 2001 verklaarde de actiegroep Jubilee Campaign, dat deze wet in de praktijk misbruikt wordt om geschillen tussen christenen en moslims te beslechten. Extremistische moslimgroepen hitsen daarbij soms de menigte op tot buitenrechtelijke executie van de aangeklaagde persoon. Jubilee Campaign (Reformatorisch Dagblad) Volgens Open Doors, een stichting die zich inzet voor vervolgde christenen, zaten er in juni 2003 nog zeven christenen vast op beschuldiging van godslastering. Friesch Dagblad, 20 juni 2003 Iran De roman De Duivelsverzen door de Britse auteur Salman Rushdie werd door vele moslims beschouwd als een godslastering tegen de islam. De Iraanse geestelijk leider ayatollah Khomeini vaardigde een fatwa, een religieuze uitspraak door een islamitische religieuze leider, uit met een oproep om Rushdie te doden, als straf voor zijn afvalligheid. Blasphemy op de Engelstalige Wikipedia Verenigde Naties De Mensenrechtenraad van de Verenigde Naties nam in maart 2009 een resolutie tegen de "belastering van godsdiensten" aan, op initiatief van Pakistan. Daarin werden landen opgeroepen wetgeving te ontwikkelen om het belasteren van religies tegen te gaan. De Mensenrechtenraad meende dat belastering van godsdiensten een "belediging" zou zijn van de menselijke waardigheid en een beperking van de vrijheid van haar aanhangers. Tegenstanders van de resolutie noemden dit een zorgelijke ontwikkeling, die haaks zou staan op het idee achter mensenrechten: de bevordering en bescherming van individuen, en niet van abstracte ideologieën zoals religies. De aanvankelijke ontwerptekst van de slotverklaring van de een maand later gehouden Antiracisme-conferentie te Genève in april 2009 stelde eveneens dat belastering van de islam en andere godsdiensten als "racisme" moest worden gezien en als een "schending van mensenrechten". Die opvatting zou haaks staan op het recht op vrije meningsuiting. Onduidelijk was immers wat er precies bedoeld werd met "belediging" of "laster" en wie dat uitmaakte. In het internationale recht is laster een uitspraak over een persoon die onwaar is en de reputatie van betreffende persoon zou beschadigen. Men kan zich echter afvragen of religies een "reputatie" (kunnen) hebben en of die dan zou kunnen worden beschadigd: kan het bekritiseren van uit relgieuze opvattingen voortkomende praktijken, zoals de discriminatie van vrouwen of homoseksuelen, ook het "belasteren van een godsdienst" zijn? Die gedachtegang zou zélf tot een inperking van de vrijheid van levensbeschouwing en religie leiden, wanneer kritiek kan door autoritaire regimes gezien wordt als laster waartegen moet worden opgetreden. Dan zou elk afwijken van een officiële en dominante religie al een mensenrechtenschending opleveren. In de afgezwakte uiteindelijk versie van de slotverklaring van de conferentie te Genève werd "belastering" vervangen door "de negatieve stereotypering van religies". Desalniettemin zou de uiteindelijke tekst nog de vrijheid van meningsuiting onderwaarderen en een neiging tonen religie boven mensenrechten te stellen, terwijl er ook nog een anti-Israël gezindheid in kon worden bespeurd en slechts beperkte aandacht voor discriminatie zou zijn "Verhagen had wel naar Genève moeten gaan", in dagblad Trouw, 22 april 2009, pag. 28. Zie ook * Heiligschennis * vloek (krachtterm) * Cartoons over Mohammed in Jyllands-Posten }} Categorie:Misdrijf Categorie:Religie bg:Богохулство ca:Blasfèmia cs:Rouhání da:Blasfemi de:Blasphemie el:Βλασφημία en:Blasphemy eo:Blasfemo es:Blasfemia fi:Jumalanpilkka fr:Blasphème hr:Bogohuljenje hu:Istenkáromlás ia:Blasphemia is:Guðlast it:Bestemmia ja:冒涜 nn:Blasfemi no:Blasfemi pl:Bluźnierstwo pt:Blasfémia ro:Blasfemie ru:Богохульство sh:Blasfemija simple:Blasphemy sv:Hädelse vec:Raxìa zh:褻瀆